


Third Time Is the Charm

by Itisyours



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Charming - Freeform, F/M, Someone's got anger issues, The truth will set you free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itisyours/pseuds/Itisyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Loki tries to tell the truth about his secret relationship with Sif? What happens when he tries to say it more than once? It seems Loki is not the only one who lies to others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The "Wicked" Loki

For the longest time, everyone believed Loki and Sif to be nothing but acquaintances with each other. A few people would say that they were enemies, and a few would say they were friends. When asked, either one would say they were nothing but acquantainces. So it was a suprise one day when Loki interrupted a conversation with the most outrageous of claims.

"I have shared Lady Sif's bed." He had said aloud one day during supper, when the men had started a discussion turning toward more of the lastest womanly conquests and less of battle conquests.

It was almost as if the younger prince of Asgard had casted a spell, as he was so often known to do, upon the occupants at the table. Their spoons had frozen halfway to their mouth or fell to the table at almost the exact same time and Loki appeared to be unaffected as he continued his meal. They looked toward the Lady Sif, who sat frozen in her chair as well. Despite her well-kept public appearance, the warrior woman often kept to herself within her private and more personal life. She regained her composure slowly as she began to eat again and denied it. The others believed her for what reason would she have to lie to them when the God of Mischief had spoken about something that was, most assuredly, they believed, a lie from his lips?

Loki chuckled. "I alone know, as I think I do, your love besides Thor, and that was the wicked Loki." He replied playfully to the occupants around them, his gaze directed at Sif. She swallowed hard, refusing to look at him. "How else would I have gotten close to cut the Lady Sif's beautiful golden hair and enchanted it black unless I have shared her bed." He repeated himself once more.

"We are not anything. We are not even friends." She quipped quickly, hoping to put this conversation to rest. She did not want this conversation to escalate any more than it already have. "You are a horrible jealous prince."

"Are you ashamed of me, lover?" His voice harbored a false innocence. She scoffed at him and he continued. "Did we do something wrong? Something unacceptable? Something _wicked_?" A grin appeared on his face as he finished.

She looked up and met his gaze. "We did not become lovers and we will never be lovers." She retorted angrily. "You are the wicked one. All of the Nine Realms know that." The others watched intrigued as the flyting continued. "I, of pure heart, mind and body, would have no purpose being alongside someone so wicked as you in any way. This conversation is over." She went back to trying to eat her meal.

"So we will discuss this later after I share your bed tonight?" Loki jested. Sif threw down her spoon and stormed angrily out of the room.

* * *

He was not surprised to see the door to his room open when he finally retired to his chambers. He walked over to another set of double doors and paused.  She was leaning against the edge of the balcony, her back to him, staring out at the gardens below. Her dark hair, which he had enchanted to be that way many years ago, was swaying in the gentle breeze. He opened the doors and she glanced over her shoulder at the sound before looking back down at the gardens. "How dare you bring up such a thing while others eat." He came up behind her and encircled her within his arms. She leaned back against him as he nuzzled her neck in apology before he said it aloud.

"I apologize, lover. Would you rather have the others believe me to be a eunich and you still a maiden?" He murmured in her ear before resting his chin on her shoulder. "Thor was teasing me about the fact that I had not bed a woman yet incessisantly the other day."

"We agreed we would keep this love affair hidden." She reminded him. "Not a single soul besides Heimdall was to know." Only Heimdall was allowed to know because he was all-seeing and would see it eventually when they would inevitably slip-up and reveal themselves.

"It's not as if they would believe me anyways. You saw how it was, they all took your side," He nuzzled her neck again. "Would you believe the Prince of Lies, the God of Mischief, the-"

"I get the point!" She exclaimed, cutting him off and turning around. "Everyone knows you tend to lie."

"Not all the time," He replied swiftly and she laughed at him. "What is it hard to believe that I do tell the truth occasionally? For instance, today, I told everyone about our secret relationship." 

"And you did that without consulting me and seeing how I felt about you outing us." Sif added, already becoming more than slightly irratated.

"Oh, I know you want our secret told to others. You are just too proud to say it." He joked happily, delighted that she was irratated with him. He secretly thought she had always looked sexier when she was irratated and looking to prove him wrong. It was why he delighted in playing several pranks and tricks on her when she least expected it. "You love that I tempt you with my _wicked_ ways."

Sif rolled her eyes as she noted his playful tone. "Right. Your wicked ways want me to run off, elope, and live out the remainder of my life with you on Midgard." She retorted sarcastically.

"Was that a proposal, my dear Sif? I must say, I am very tempted to accept." Loki chuckled and Sif swatted his arm playfully. "It wasn't that bad of an idea. I hear Midgard has some very lovely places to visit. What do you say?" He murmured to her softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

Sif yawned tiredly, pulling away from him. "I think we should get some sleep. It's been a very tiring day."

"Sleep sleep or  _sleep_ sleep?" He asked with a smirk pulling her back towards him. 

"Actual sleep. I'm very tired, Loki." Sif swatted his arm again and he let go all of her but her hand and led her back inside. 

He waved his hand toward the doors to his room and they closed and locked with a click. "Since you're so very tired, you shouldn't walk back to your chambers. You might end up falling asleep in some corridor."

"And that would be worse than actually sleeping with you in your chambers?" She joked sleepily as she pulled out of his grasp and laid on his bed. The soft fur blankets were so welcoming and she was half ready to fall asleep right there.

"Says the woman who enjoys sharing my bed with me than the actually sleeping we do on occasion." Loki countered quickly, leaning against the post at the end of his bed. _'Gods, she was beautiful.'_   He thought to himself.

"I thought we were supposed to be sharing my bed tonight?" Sif reminded him of his comment from eariler, pulling one of the blankets over herself.

"I thought one of us was too tired to be sharing a bed with the other tonight." Loki recollecting her previous words as he pulled his tunic up over his head.

"If one of us keeps the other from getting any sleep tonight, the other is going to kick the first one's ass tomorrow." Sif threatened casually, closing her heavy eyes. She felt the bed dip from Loki's weight and his arms as they wrapped around her to pull her close to him.

"Well, then. We should get some sleep, don't you think?" He flicked his wrist and the candles that lit up the room blew out. She felt one of his hands caress her upper thigh leaving a tingling sensation. "Which version of sleep were you referring to this time?"

"I swear if you don't stop talking and let me sleep, I will find some dwarves and have them sew your mouth shut again." Sif threatened once more, grabbing his hand and stopping it effectively.

"You could make me stop talking I'm sure you could find some ways that were a bit more enjoyable for the both of us." He grinned in the dark. She was tempted to actually look for some dwarves in the morning if it meant she would get a quiet and peaceful night of sleep. 

"Goodnight, Loki." Sif muttered hoping he would indeed shut up at some point.

"Goodnight, Sif." He sighed and pecked her cheek lightly before he closed his eyes and attempted to drift off.


	2. If At First, You Don't Succeed... Try Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching Thor again, I was so inspired that I finished this chapter last night. So without furthur ado, here it is: Chapter Two....

Sif managed to wake up before Loki did the next morning in a blanketed cacoon of heat. She looked over at Loki, who had at one point during some time in the night rolled away from her. Sif watched his sleeping form for a few moments. He looked so fragile as if he would break suddenly with one touch. She leaned over and kissed him gently. "Good morning to you, too." He murmured sleepily against her lips as he opened his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" She inquired while pulling away.

"Well, I could have slept better if  _someone_ had not taken all of my blankets and wrapped them all around herself." He yawned as he stretched out his joints. "I may have to acquire some more so that I can be as warm as you apparently are at night since you  _steal_ mine."

"Me steal from you?" She feigned insult before she began to laugh at him. "That's highly unlikely."

"Says the woman laying on about ten of my fur blankets." He reached over and pulled on one that was underneath of her until it was out from beneath her. "Well, I have what I want. You can leave now." He smiled playfully before turning on his side away from her and covered himself.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Loki." She said sarcastically, pulling on the blanket. It hardly budged from Loki's tight grasp and he gave out a fake snore. "I know you're not asleep. You snore much louder than that." She lied with a chuckle.

"I don't snore at all." Loki exclaimed, sititng up and turning to look at her. She pulled the blanket away from him and wrapped it around herself. "There goes my blanket again!" He threw up his hands in mock defeat.

 "I like how they smell." Sif added, biting her lip.

"My blankets smell like me." Loki commented before smiling along with Sif. "If you wanted me, all you had to do is just say, you silly woman. I was more than willing last night." He explained before crawling across the space between them and kissed her.

Sif pulled away a few minutes later. "I should get going. I have to train with Thor and the Warriors Three soon."

"You could just stay with me." Loki suggested tracing patterns on her shoulder. "I'm sure I could come up with a viable explaination as to why you were missing for the entire day."

"All day?" Sif asked while quirking an eyebrow. "As tempting as it sounds, I really do have to leave. However, I'm sure I could make it up to you tonight."

"Is that a promise, Sif? If it is, you have to seal it with a kiss." Loki smirked.

Sif rolled her eyes. "You are insataible." She smacked his cheek lightly before pecking it and clambering off his bed to change.

* * *

Loki showed up later as Sif was training with Thor, the Warriors Three, and a small crowd of relatiely unimportant warriors. He watched her kick quite a few asses into the dirt before someone finally noticed that he was there. Unfortunately for him, it was Thor. "Brother! What are you doing here?" Thor's voice boomed loudly, carrying across the training yard causing most people to look at them.

"I've just come to watch. I'm not exactly in the mood to participate." Loki explained, watching another warrior step up to try and beat Sif. Thor's gaze followed Loki's to Sif and the other warrior.

"Sif is one of the best warriors here. Not many can beat her." Thor said, stating the obvious. There was a moment of quiet before Thor switched the topic of discussion. "That was quite the prank you made last night. You nearly had me believing you two actually slept together." Thor voices was still loud enough that the conversation carried to Sif's ears.

"Oh, it wasn't a prank. That was very real." Loki smiled turning to converse with Thor. "If you think she's flexible in battle, you should see her in bed." His usually quiet voice much louder and she turned to look at them. Her decision caused her to stop focusing on the other warrior right as he attacked and he knocked her to the ground.

"L-Lady Sif, I'm s-so s-sorry." The young warrior stammered. He didn't actually think he was going to beat her. Usually, he was the one to be beaten by others.

"It's fine." Sif replied, through gritted teeth. She pushed herself up off the ground and walked over to Hogun. "Give me one of your throwing stars now." Hogun hesitated before handing one to her. Sif turned and threw it in Loki's direction. Loki saw the flash of silver and moved out of the way quickly causing the throwing star to barely graze his cheek. He stared at her, as did everyone else, as she stormed off angrily.

Loki followed after her. "Sif?!" He called out but she didn't slow down. If anything, she picked up her pace and soon he was chasing her through the castle. "Sif, wait!" He exclaimed as she threw open a door. Loki knocked on the door shortly after she had slammed it shut. "Sif, it's me. Open the door."

"Go away, Loki!" Sif yelled angrily. 

"Sif, I'm sorry-" Loki began to say before Sif interrupted him.

"Go away!! Now!" Sif screamed at him. There was a silence before she heard his light footsteps walking away. Sif slid to the floor slowly as tears flowed from her eyes. How could he humilate her like that in front of all those warriors. She wondered to herself. Sif was already sure that a few of tem didn't want her training with them, despite the fact she was Thor's friend. Now, they probably all think Loki was the way she became able to train with them and that she's just a soft, weak woman underneath her armour. She didn't need this. It had taken her so long to prove herself and Loki had most likely forced her back to square one.

She realized she needed to be stronger than this. Just let it fall away without another thought. She stood and wiped away her tears. her gaze locked on a pile of books that Loki had left in her room. She pursed her lips as she walked over to the pile. Her hand rested on the blade attached to her hip before she pulled it out and stabbed the pile all the way through with one determined movement. She left the blade in the pile and picked up the pile. Sif, then, procceeded to make her way to Loki's room quietly.

When she arrived, Loki was pacing nervously and had not noticed her arrival. She cleared her throat and startled him. "Sif?" His eyes dropped to the books in her hands and they widened. "You stabbed my books?!" He exclaimed as he walked over to her and pulled them from her grasp. "These books cannot be replaced!" He set them carefully on his desk.

"You humilated me." Sif said with a strangely calm voice.

Loki pulled the dagger out of his books and flipped through them, inspecting any damage that was caused. "So you attacked perfectly innocent books!?!? Where is the reason in that?!? I cannot fix this!" He rubbed his temples and sat down in his chair.

Sif crossed her arms. "Good. Maybe, you will stop telling everyone our secret."

"I can't believe you stabbed priceless books because of your pride." Loki mumured to himself but Sif could still hear him.

Sif crossed the room until she was a few feet in front of him. "Promise me that you will not attempt to reveal our secret until we both agree it is time for anyone to know."

Loki looked up at her and sighed. "Fine. I will not tell anyone until we both agree." He promised her. Sif smiled and grabbed his hands, pulling him up out of the chair. "What are you doing?"

Sif's grin grew wider and intwined her hands with his. "I made you a promise this morning. Hopefully, if I keep my promise, you'll keep the one you just made." Loki smirked and Sif pulled him over to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! New Years is just around the corner and I have another week before I have to get back to school. Let's hope the next chapter gets up before then! Cross your fingers!
> 
> Feedback and Constructive Criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> ~Itisyours


	3. Third Time Is The Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys! I've been really busy this last week. I was sick with the flu :-{ and I've also been doing something amazing!
> 
> ....
> 
>    
> Helping with play auditions! I'm this year's student director so our play is going to take up some of my time for the next few months. However, I'll make sure to write during my downtime and get some new stories up.
> 
> Let's get back on track... The new and final part of Third Time Is The Charm!

Loki's gaze was fixed on Sif. She looked absolutely stunning in her gold gown with her hair pulled back away from her face. Her smile was bright and her laugh almost bubbly as she laughed at one of Fandral's joke. A small smile graced his face and he did not try to conceal it as he had done with so many others before.

He excused himself from his current company and headed toward Sif and the Warriors Three. "Follow me." He whispered just loud enough for only her to hear as he walked past the group. 

Frigga stopped him just as he neared the door. "Where are you going? The celebration is just starting, Loki." She asked Loki.

"I have had enough excitement for the day. I was going to retire." Loki explained to her. Not all of it was true, but not all of it was a lie. 

"You spend too much time locked away in your room rather than conversing with others. It's not good for you." Frigga fretted over him.

"I will be fine." Loki assured her. "Haven't you heard? I'm sure there are quite a few people here who could tell you that the Lady Sif keeps me company." Unnoticed by Frigga and Loki, people around them began to whisper and stare at Sif.

"Loki!" Frigga scolded her son. "You should not be spreading rumors like that around."

"Who would believe me? After all, I am the God of Lies." Loki countered her argument just as he had done to Sif's days ago. "I could say anything I wanted to and no one would believe me, mother." The whispers quickly reached Sif's ears and her happy mood vanished. She excused herself from the Warriors Three's company and headed toward Loki and Frigga.

"Loki, what would your father say if he heard you spreading rumors like this?" Frigga asked her younger son.

"Father is in the Odinsleep. There's not much he can do at the moment." Loki sighed with annoyance.

"I don't mean to interrupt-" Sif began slowly as she interrupted the conversation. "-I was just wondering if I might borrow your son for a few moments. I've been hearing things that I think deserve to be talked about-" She paused a moment before adding, "-privately."

Loki looked to his mother, who was studying the both of them. "Of course, you can, Lady Sif. Try not to bruise him too badly." Frigga smiled before walking away. Sif grabbed Loki's arm, dragged him out into the hall and down the corridor until they were a distance away from the celebration.

Sif was quiet for the longest time and Loki took that negatively. Sif was hardly ever quiet, especially for long periods of time. "Are you going to hit me?"

"Possibly." Sif replied shortly.

"And you are angry?" He asked quietly.

"Angry? I'm furious!" Sif yelled at him. He knew he had pushed the wrong button and set her off. "You promised me, Loki! Promised me you wouldn't do this and you have done it yet again! You always do it at the worst possible times too!" Sif shoved him hard. "Why do you keep doing this? Why do you do this when you know people will stare at me?"

Loki sighed. "Sif, I can't take it anymore! We have to tell them! We have to tell them about us! About our relationship!"

"You promised me-" Sif began to say.

"Just listen to me for once!" He interrupted her. "I can't stand it a moment longer! I can't stand not being by your side! I can't stand the distance placed between us because of our decision to keep it a secret!"

"Why now? After all these years of secrecy, what makes now so special?" Sif asked him, so sure he had a reason or a trick behind all of this.

"Because I am in love with you! I love you and I want you to marry me." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. "This isn't exactly the way I wanted to propose." He finished as he knelt down and opened the box. Inside a ring with gems sparkled in the light.

Sif was left nearly speechless and stared at him with utter surprise. "Are you serious? This isn't a trick or- or something?"

"No, this is not a trick." He chuckled at her. "Do you really think I would be kneeling in front of you if it was? You have a mean kick especially when you are furious." Sif kicked him on his leg in reply. "Point proven." They both laughed and then, their laughter died down, leaving a silence between them. "I mean it. I love you, Sif. If you'll have me in return, all you have to do is just say yes."

A few feet away, someone cleared their throat and Sif's and Loki's gaze snapped to where the sound originated from. Thor was standing there with the Warriors Three. They all looked thoroughly surprised, even Hogun who had abandoned his usual grim expression. After all, it's not everyday the God of Mischief was kneeling in front of the Goddess of War proposing the sacred act of marriage. Loki slowly rose and closed the box before putting it back into his pocket. The one who looked absolutely more surprised than the rest of them was Thor. "You weren't lying, were you?" His question filled the silence of the room; despite the fact, it had been whispered.

"Brother, I can explain-" Loki rushed to say, stepping toward Thor with a lie prepared on his tongue.

"Answer my question-" Thor interrupted quickly and Loki halted. "-and truthfully. Have you been telling the truth?"

Loki paused in replying, licking his lips quickly to moisten them but Sif knew what it truly meant. It wasn't a nervous characteristic. No, it was much simpler than that and Sif had been studying Loki's tells at a much more closer setting. He was going to lie. He was going to try to pass it off as a trick and laugh at his brother's foolish nature. He was going to defend her status and claim it all as one big prank. She felt her stomach twists in tight knots and before she knew what she was doing she was acting rashly. "No, he tells the truth!" She yelled in a voice loud enough to be heard from the other end of hall, which gladly no one was there. They all looked to her and Loki's face was the most astonished and almost hopeful. "I was the one who lied." She said again loudly.

It was silent before Fandral started laughing. "If this is some kind of jest between you and Loki, I will say you were very convincing. I was fooled." Loki glared at the ground.

"So was I." Volstagg laughed.

At last, Hogun added to the conversation. "I do not think this was jest."

The others stopped laughing and looked at Sif and Loki again. Sif glanced at Loki swiftly before she blushed profusely. "Nooo... You and Loki?!?" Fandral exclaimed seriously.

Sif turned away from the embarrassed, tears filling her eyes. Surely, they couldn't accept the two of them as a couple. Loki rushed over to her after seeing the tears, pulling her into a comforting embrace. "Sif, everything is going to be all right." He whispered in her ear, caressing her hair in a soothing manner.

Sif pushed him away. "Please, just go back to the celebration. I need a few moments to myself." All of it was just too much. Loki's proposal, her friends entering right at the moment... She just need to breathe.

"Thor, why don't we head back inside? Sif will join us when she's ready." Loki suggested, walking toward his brother. Thor didn't move so Loki stopped and the Warriors Three looked at them. "Brother, please. We can discuss this later."

Thor looked back to Sif before he turned and he, Loki, and the Warriors Three headed back inside. Loki stole a quick glance over his shoulder at Sif. The sound of their footsteps disappeared and Sif leaned against the wall before slowly sliding down to the ground. She had some decisions to make.

* * *

"What do you mean he proposed?" Frigga asked.

"I can-" Loki tried to interrupt, but no one would let him.

"He proposed?!" Someone in the crowd around them whispered. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to hear this new gossip.

"-explain it myself." Loki finished, despite the fact no one was listening to him.

"To the Lady Sif? He proposed to the Lad Sif?" Frigga questioned for clarity.

"Yes. He's been telling the truth about their secret relationship!" Thor exclaimed.

"And this isn't one of his many and elaborate tricks?" Frigga looked to his younger son.

"No. We saw the whole thing, too." Fandral answered and the other two Warriors Three nodded.

"Mother, please. I am able to explain the situation myself." Loki finally managed to get in before a wave of murmurs swept through the crowd.

"Sif-" Someone, most likely Volstagg, began and Loki swirled around on his heels. The crowd parted to let her join the conversation at the center. 

Sif, I'm so sorry." Loki apologized as she came closer. "This is all my fault-"

"Ask me again." Sif said, looking up from the floor.

"I can understand if you never want to talk to me after this. Hel, I understand if you never want to look at me again." Loki continued to ramble.

"Loki, I said 'Ask me again.'" Sif said a bit louder before he tried to say something else. She stepped toward him. "Ask me again. Unless you were trying to trick me. In which case, my answer is no." A murmur quickly spread throughout the crowd.

"I wasn't trying to trick you." Loki pulled the box out of his pocket. "I meant every word."

"Ask me again." Sif replied once more.

Loki eyed the room carefully before looking back to Sif. "Are you sure you want to do this here?"

"They already know, don't they? It doesn't matter anymore." Sif asked rhetorically "So ask me again."

He pulled out the box. "Wi-"

"No. Do it properly." She interrupted him. Knots in his stomach tightened at the word 'no' before he realized what she was asking him to do.

"My mistake." He kneeled in front of her. "Properly." He repeated to himself under his breath, knowing she was doing this to get even with him for the other times he embarrassed her. "Better?" He asked her sarcastically from one knee.

"So far." She bit back a grin.

"Right." He cleared his throat dramatically, glancing briefly at the frozen crowd. "My dear Lady Sif, I ask, heart in my throat, if you will marry me?"

"Why?" She asked. He opened his mouth to say something but Sif beat him to it. "You gave me reason last time. I want to hear them this time. Start over."

Loki stood up. "Start over? You've got to be kidding."

"This is not a matter to jest over. Start over." Sif said seriously.

Loki sighed and kneeled back down. "Fine. My dear, Lady Sif, I ask, heart in my throat, if you will marry? For I love dearly, as it is clearly shown. Why else would I be on my knees for you in public?" Sif glared at him. "That's not a right or a good reason." He mumbled to himself under his breath. He paused, trying to put his feelings into words. "Because I think you are the most beautiful woman in this room. Because I can't stand to see you standing alone without me. I love you and I have loved you for such a long time. You make me more confidant. I feel braver having you around, less afraid. I believe that you love me too-" Sif cut him off effectively by pulling him up by his front and kissing him in front of everyone. Gasps and murmurs spread through the crowd like wildfire.

She pulled back shortly after. "Yes, love. My answer is yes." She whispered breathlessly. He pulled her into another short kiss before taking out the ring and placing it on the third finger of her left hand.

Thor laughed and hugged them both. "This is a happy day!" He released them from a tight hug and laughed again. The celebration continued and later Thor caught them alone in a section of the celebration. "So he was telling the truth!"

"Sometimes. Sometimes, the God of Lies will say something truthful." Sif agreed, smiling at Loki. Loki pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek. "I love you, too." She whispered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a part of something entirely different but was unique in its own way that it deserved to be its own story.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Feedback and Constructive Criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
